Loving you
by Kisaragi Kana
Summary: Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, dia ingin memulai kembali semuanya bersama dengan Sakura kunoichi medis yang telah lama dicintai-nya Sakura menolak-nya dan lebih mementingkan yang lain-nya, Apakah Sasuke akan menyerah atau tidak, siapa yang tau ? Baca aja deh
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Rate**

** T (teen's)**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing's**

** Sasuke U & Sakura H**

**.**

**.**

**warning**

**gaje/OOC/canon**

**.**

**.**

**summary **

**Sakura ingin melupakan Sasuke namun tak bisa, sedangkan Sasuke baru sadar bahwa ia mencintai Sakura, bagimana kelanjutan-nya ya? baca aja deh!**

**Don't like, Don't read**

* * *

chapter 1

dulu saat kita masih di akademi aku pernah mengatakan ...

_'nee Sasuke-kun kalau tahun baru kau akan memohon apa?'_

yah aku mengatakan-nya dengan perasaan penasaran juga berharap lebih padanya tapi ...

_'hn, bukan urusan mu'_

kau mengeluarkan sebuah ambigu yang sangat menyakitkan hati-ku, kata-kata mu sangat tajam bagaikan kunai tapi aku ... **tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak mencintai-mu.**

***spring in my heart***

"Sakura tolong obati mereka" ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru terang kepada seorang gadis berambut gulali dan bermata emerald yang sedang memeriksa ninja yang baru saja pulang dari misi yang di berikan Hokage ke-5.

"baik Ino" ujar gadis berambut gulali itu yang di ketahui bernama Sakura. "nah baiklah kau sudah boleh pulang istirahat-lah yang banyak lengan-mu hanya sedikit cedera jadi mungkin beberapa hari kau tak bisa pergi misi" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"hei Sakura kau sudah bisa melupakan **dia** ?" tanya Ino dengan wajah lembut yah sekarang Ino sudah menjadi kekasih Sai salah satu anggota tim 7 penganti Sasuke. "Ino sudah kukatakan jangan pernah membahas tentang **dia **lagi" ujar Sakura sambil memasang wajah dingin yang membuat bulu kuduk Ino merinding seketika kala ia melihta wajah Sakura yang seperti itu.

"Ino, badan-ku kurang enak dan pegal jadi maaf ya tak bisa membantu-mu" ujar Sakura kemudian berjalan keluar dengan langkah gontai dan itu membuat Ino mamandang sahabat-nya dengan prihatin sekaligus merasa iba karena Sakura yang sekarang nampak lebih rapuh dari Sakura yang dulu.

***spring in my heart***

Sakura POV

'huh hari sungguh melelahkan" batin ku mengeluh, aku membaringkan tubuh-ku di kasur kamar ku kemudian menatap langit-langit kamar-ku, kemudian ku pejamkan kedua mata-ku untuk menggali memori yang telah lama ku kubur dalam-dalam di kepala-ku.

'padahal masih siang, masa aku mau tidur lebih baik jalan-jalan saja' batin-ku kemudian, aku mengganti baju ninja-ku dengan baju biasa tanpa mengganti celana dan rok-ku kemudian aku mekaia kembali sepatu ninja-ku masih dengan memakai ikat kepala dengan lambang konoha yang talinya berwarna merah pudar kemudian aku berjalan keluar.

'tak seharus-nya aku mencintai-mu' batin-ku sambil menatap pohon Sakura yang akan mekar nanti, seharus-nya aku tenang disaat seperti ini tapi malah ...

"SAKURAAAA-CHANNN"

Sakura POV END

"SAKURAAAA-CHANNN"

teriakan Naruto yang suara-nya cempreng membuat kepala Sakura serasa cenat-cenut tapi tetap ditahan-nya karena dari mimik wajah Naruto sepertinya dia akan menyampaikan hal penting kepada Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke Sasuke" ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang bahagia, sedangkan Sakura menatap-nya dengan tanda tanya besar diatas kepala-nya yang pink itu. "Naruto ada apa, kenapa Sasuke melukai-mu" ujar Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya dan itu dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Naruto.

"lalu apa" tanya Sakura dengan wajah penasaran kepada Naruto yang sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke kembali ke konoha, ayo kita jemput di gerbang" ujar Naruto dengan wajah bahagia dan itu membuat Sakura membelalakan mata-nya, tadinya Sakura ingin menolak namun sudah telanjur karna Naruto menarik lengan-nya dengan kuat dan berlari kencang.

***spring in my heart"**

"hei naruto kau lama sekali" ujar Kiba teman setim Hinata kekasih-nya. "ah, iya kan aku harus mencari Sakura-chan dulu sebelum kesini" jawab Naruto di sertai senyum rubah-nya.

"oi, Sakura kau kenapa" tanya Shikamaru yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura yang murung terus itu juga karna di suruh oleh kekasih-nya Temari yang sedari tadi menyuruh-nya.

"umm, aku tak apa-apa , hanya kurang sehat saja gara-gara Naruto yang menarik lengan-ku dan membawa-ku lari dengan kecepatan tinggi" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum agar semua sahabat-nya tak mengkhawatirkan-nya, yap semua sahabat-nya memperhatikannya sedari tadi dengan perasaan prihatin.

"oi, Naruto-baka" panggil seseorang dan itu membuat rookie 9 yang sedang menunggu menengok ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan terlihat-lah pemuda dengan rambut dark blue dengan model mencuat kebelakang seperti bokong ayam dan mata Onxy-nya yang mempesona.

"SASUKEEE" teriak Naruto denganw ajah yang berbinar bahagia.

'ugh kepalaku pusing' batin Sakura dengan tangan mungil dan lentiknya memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing, dan sekarang dapat di lihat wajah-nya pucat pasi dan bibir-nya terlihat pucat serta manik emerald-nya yang terlihat redup dan yang menyadari-nya hanya shino, shikamaru, serta Neji sedangan yang lain-nya tak begitu memperhatikan, tiba-tiba saja ...

'bruuggh'

Sakura pingsan dengan tangan yang masih bertengger manis di kepalanya, yang pertama menyadari-nya adalah shikamaru karena Temari kekasih-nya sedari tadi menyenggol-nya untuk memperhatikan Sakura, yap karena itu shikamaru dan Temari langsung berlari kearah Sakura yang terlihat agak jauh dari mereka.

"Sakura-chan, bangun, bangun" ujar Temari sambil menahan air mata-nya karena Sakura sudah dianggap seperti adik-nya sendiri dan itu membuat Shikamaru kerepotan karena Temari tak mau melepas pelukan-nya pada Sakura dan itu membuat yang lain-nya menjadi khawatir tentang keadaan Sakura yang menurun drastis sejak kemarin.

"biar aku yang membawa Sakura" ujar suara dingin dan menusuk juga datar dari seorang pemuda dingin dan berkulit putih pucat, dan pemuda itu adalah Sasuke, kemudian ia -Sasuke- berjalan kearah Temari yang masih kukuh memeluk Sakura tanpa membiarkan sat orang pun yang menyentuh-nya.

"berikan Sakura pada-ku, jika kau memang menyayangi-nya" ujar Sasuke dengan nada dingin namun tersirat kekhawatiran terhadap Sakura, dan akhirna dengan berat hati Temari menyerah-kan Sakura kepada pemuda bermata Onxy itu kemudian mereka semua berjalan ke arah rumah sakit konoha.

***spring in my heart***

Sakura POV

"ugh" aku mengerjap-ngerjap kan mata-ku, kepala-ku terasa berat dan aku mencium bau obat-obatan alami aku menggerakan tangan kiri-ku namun tak bisa seperti ada yang mengengam tangan kiri-ku, dan ternyata seorang pemuda berambut dark blue dan aku terbelalak saat menyadari bahwa dia adalah Sasuke dengan cepat kutarik tangan kiri-ku dengan perlahan kemudian aku turun dari ranjang tempat tidur kemudian keluar dari ruang rawat itu dan ternyata pas mereka semua tak terbangun mungkin kelelahan karena terus menunggu-ku bangun.

'huh untung saja bisa kabur, untung saja ku kira aku tak bisa kabur' batin-ku kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan rumah sakit konoha, aku juga bersyukur mereka tak mengganti baju-ku dengan baju rumah sakit.

'oh ya, lebih baik aku menyembunyikan cakra dan bau tubuh-ku agar tak bisa dilacak oleh byakugan Neji atau pun Hinata, juga Kiba dan Naruto' batin-ku kemudian berjalan dengan pelan menuju danau yang biasa-nya menjadi tempat persembunyian-ku.

Sakura POV END

"apa aku bisa melupakan-nya" gumam Sakura pelan sambil menatap kosong air jernih danau yang sekarang menjadi tempat persembunyian-nya saat ini agar mereka semua tak ada yang menemukan-nya, karena ia tak pernah bercerita tentang apa-pun kepada mereka semua.

***spring in my heart***

seorang pemuda berambut dark blue terbangun dari tidur-nya kemudian mengerjap-kan kedua mata-nya yang bermata Onxy itu kemudian mata-nya terbelalak saat mengetahui bahwa ranjang itu kosong, 'dimana Sakura' batin-nya kemudian dia membangun-kan yang lain-nya yang sedari tadi tertidur kemudian pemuda itu yang di ketahui adalah Sasuke memberi tau bahwa Sakura hilang dan akhirnya mereka keluar dari rumah sakit konoha dan mencari Sakura.

"semua, sudah bertemu Sakura" tanya Naruto kepada semua rookie 9 dan dijawab oleh gelengan kepala dari mereka.

"menurut-ku sakura menyembunyikan cakra-nya dan bau tubuh-nya agar tak tercium oleh Kiba dan Naruto tapi-"

"dia melupakan satu hal lagi karna aku memiliki sharingan" ucapan Neji terpotong oleh ucapan Sasuke kemudian dia mengaktifkan sharingan-nya.

"hmm, seperti-nya aku tau dimana Sakura" ujar Sasuke kemudian pergi begitu saja dari hadapan semua sahabat-nya dan diikuti oleh semua sahabat-nya.

"Sasuke benar kau tau kemana Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke dengan wajah penasaran.

"hn" gumam Sasuke dan itu membuat Naruto bungkam karna jika ia buka mulut sekali lagi pasti nyawa-nya melayang setelah melihat wajah Sasuke yang dingin dan mata Onxy-nya yang tajam.

mereka berhenti di salah satu pohon dan mereka dapat melihat Sakura yang sedang menatap kosong danau sambil menekuk lutut-nya dan membenamkan wajah-nya dapat di lihat bahu-nya bergetar, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat miris dan menyayat hati Sasuke saat melihat Sakura seperti itu.

Sasuke POV

aku melihat Sakura sedang duduk meringkuk di pinggir danau, begitu miris jika ku lihat, rasanya aku ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil-nya, sungguh pemandangan itu menyayat hati-ku.

"Sakura" aku memanggil Sakura dan dia menoleh dan menatap-ku dengan pandangan kosong.

"mau apa kau" ujar nya kepada-ku dengan datar sambil mengumpulkan cakra ke telapak tangan kanan-nya dan kemudian dia memasang kuda-kuda seperti akan menyerang-ku.

"aku hanya ingin-"

'DUAKK'

dia meninju-ku hingga aku terlempar beberapa meter dari hadapan-nya juga menabrak pohon hingga rubuh dan itu membuat semua yang melihat kaget

"kau-"

"jangan pernah muncul di hadapan ku lagi" ujar nya dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dan bahu-nya bergetar kemudian dia berlari dengan meninggalkan aku dan yang lainnya yang hanya menatap sendu ke arah Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini sering murung.

Sasuke POV END

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan bukan membenci mu dia hanya terbawa emosi" ujar Temari sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke yang masih menunduk sambil mengelus pipi-nya yang habis terkena tinjuan Sakura kemudian temari dan yang lain-nya pergi kecuali Naruto dan Sai yang masih terdiam.

"Sasuke, ayo kita ke gedung hokage" ujar Naruto kemudian diikuti oleh Sasi dan Sasuke.

***spring in my heart***

'tok tok tok'

"masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam yang menyuruh Sasuke,Sai,dan Naruto untuk masuk.

'kriieet'

"ah kau sudah kembali Uchiha" ujar Tsunade sang hokage kelima kepada Sasuke.

"ya, Tsunade-sama" ujar Sasuke sopan

"baiklah karena Sasuke sudah kembali dari tempat pengasingan, aku akan memberi mu dan tim 7 misi" ujar Tsunade sambil memasang mimik muka serius sambil manatap mereka bertiga.

"dan kenapa pipi-mu itu Uchiha, terkena tinjuan Sakura kah ?" tanya Tsunade dengan wajah meremehkan ketika mlihat pipi sasuke yang memar dan biru.

"hn" gumam Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi-nya yang memar itu.

"ah ya, panggil Sakura dan kakashi untuk datang sekarang" perintah Tsunade kepada anbu yang berjaga di ruangan dan kemudian terdengar derap langkah kaki menjauh.

"ah ya, ternyata Sakura kuat juga ya bisa meninju-mu hingga memar seperti itu" ujar Tsunade dengan serius kepada Sasuke kemudian memutar kursi-nya kearah jendela besar yang berhadapan langsung dengan desa konoha yang sekarang masih siang.

"ya, dia sangat kuat hingga membuat-ku terlempar hingga beberapa meter dari hadapan-nya bahkan hingga pohon rubuh" ujar Sasuke datar.

"ya walaupun-"

'tok tok tok'

"masuk"

'krieet'

"anda memanggil saya dan Sakura tsunade-sama" ujar seorang pria berambut silver kepada Tsunade.

"yah Kakashi dan apakah Sakura juga datang" tanya Tsunade kepada pria itu yang diketahui bernama Kakashi dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala kemudian mereka berdua memasuki ruangan hokage itu Sakura memasang wajah biasa.

"baiklah aku akan memberikan kalian misi, misi ini adalah misi untuk mengantarkan gulungan ini ke desa Suna karena gulungan ini sangat penting dan rahasia, maka dari itu aku ingin kalian jangan sampai gagal atau gulungan itu jatuh ke tangan musuh, baiklah silakan pergi" jelas Tsunade panjang lebar dengan muka yang serius, dan menyuruh mereka kembali untuk menyiapkan segala perlengkapan tapi sebelum itu dia memnaggil Sasuke danmelemparkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"apa ini ?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah penasaran sambil menatap kotak berukuran sedang yang di lempar Tsunade kepadanya tapi tak di dengar Tsunade karena dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan-nya sekarang.

***spring in my heart***

"huh, kotak apa ini" gumam Sasuke pelan sambil membawa kotak berukuran sedang yang dari di berikan oleh Hokage ke-5 tadi.

"baiklah Sasuke,Sakura,Sai,Naruto, sampai jumpa besok berkumpul di depan gerbang konoha jam 8" ujar kakashi kemudian menghilang seperti angin.

"Sakura, bisa kau ajar-kan aku bunshin tidak ?" tanya Sai dengan senyum ke arah Sakura yang berada diantara Naruto dan Sai, Sakura tersenyum manis dan itu membuat Sai salah tingkah.

"baiklah mumi, mungkin setelah kita pulang dari misi" jawab Sakura dengan ceria dan tersenyum senang, tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata Onxy memperhatikan mereka dengan sendu juga rindu terhadap sang gadis berambut gulali yang selalu tersenyum untuk-nya.

"baiklah Sasuke, Sakura, sampai di sini ya" ujar Naruto kemudian menarik Sai karena memang Naruto dan Sai memiliki apartemen yang bersebelahan sedangkan Sakura tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang sudah di siapkan oleh tsunade-sama kepada nya.

"gomen" gumam Sakura pelan sambil menunduk

"untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura

"untuk yang tadi siang saat aku meninju wajah-mu maaf" ujar Sakura sambil menatap wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya.

"hn, tak apa lagi pula hanya memar biasa" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"ya sudah sini wajah-mu" ujar Sakura kemudian dia mengumpulkan cakra berwarna hijau di telapak tangan kanan-nya lalu di taruh di pipi Sasuke yang memar.

"nah selesai, kita berpisah di sini ya" ujar Sakura sambil melepaskan tangan-nya yang semula bertengger manis di pipi Sasuke kemudian di berbelok ke arah kanan dan jalan sendirian di tengah kesunyian dan menghilang seperti angin.

*******TO BE CONTINUE*******

* * *

****baiklah ini fic kedua kana, untuk tahun baru ini kana cuma ingin menjadi yang terbaik di keluarga

fic ini adalah hadiah dari kana buat seseorang yang kana sayangi

POKOK-NYA REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Rate**

**T(teen's)**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing's**

**Sasuke U & Sakura H  
**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**Gaje/OOC/Canon**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

**Sakura ingin melupakan Sasuke namun tak bisa, sedangkan Sasuke baru sadar bahwa ia mencintai Sakura, bagaimana kelanjutan-nya ya? baca aja deh**

**Don't like, Don't read**

* * *

chapter 2

_'Nee Sasuke-kun ini aku buat-kan untuk mu'_

_'Tak usah aku sudah kenyang jadi tolong menyingkir lah'_

_'Hiks hiks hiks'_

"Ugh" seorang pemuda berambut dark blue terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah penuh keringat kemudian dia melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding dan jam itu menunjukan 05.30, kemudian dia beranjak ke kamar mandi.

'Huh, mimpi itu' batin-nya sambil memasuki kamar mandi rumah-nya yang terletak di distrik uchiha.

***_Spring in my heart*_**

"Seperti biasa-nya mereka memang suka sekali telat" gumam seorang kunoichi berambut bubble gum dengan mata emerald yang kita ketahui bernama Haruno Sakura sambil memandang aliran air di bawah jembatan tempat biasa team 7 berkumpul untuk menjalan-kan misi, seperti-nya kunoichi yang satu ini terlalu fokus memandang aliran air hingga tak menyadari bahwa seorang pemuda berambut dark blue sudah berada di samping-nya sambil menatap datar Sakura yah pemuda itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha sang mantan missing-nin.

"Tapi aku tidak" ujar Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Hmm, kau juga sama" ujar Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang mendelik kearah-nya karena disama-kan dengan ketiga pemuda itu.

"Tidak" ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Seterah kau saja, ternyata Uchiha terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui-nya" ujar Sakura sambil menatap datar air yang mengalir, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal dengan sikap Sakura yang menurut-nya mengacuh-kan dirinya.

"Aku mema-"

"OI, Sasuke, Sakura-chan" seru Naruto dari kejauhan yang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menengok ke arah-nya dan juga kearah Sai dan Kakashi-sensei.

"OI, gomen kami telat, dan kami juga terse-"

"Tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan, aku sudah hapal sensei kan sensei selalu mengatakannya hampir seribu ralat sepuluh ribu kali tiap kita menjalankan misi" potong Sakura sambil melihat tangannya di depan dadanya sedangkan Kakashi hanya menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya sudah ayo kita berangkat" ujar Naruto dengan semangat kemudian jalan mendahului yang lainnya.

**_*Spring In My Heart*_**

'Kenapa Sakura mengacuhkan ku' batin Sasuke sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon mereka masih dalam setengah perjalanan menuju desa suna, dan Sasuke terus saja memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang membaca buku tentang medis.

"Hey, jelek kau baca apa?" tanya Sai sambil mendekati Sakura kemudian duduk di samping-nya dan itu membuat Sasuke menjadi kesal sendiri dan rasa-nya ingin meninju wajah yang terus tersenyum menyebalkan itu.

"baiklah aku membaca buku medis dan jangan memanggil-ku jelek ,muka setan" ketus Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arah Sai.

"baiklah Sakura, hey mau lihat jutsu terbaru-ku" tawar Sai sambil berdiri kemudian menepuk celananya yang agak kotor karena duduk di tanah.

"hm, boleh juga ayo" ujar Sakura ceria kemudian menarik Sai pergi menjauh dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin panas karena lagi-lagi Sakura mengacuhkan-nya.

7 minutes later

'Duuarr' suara ledakan membuat Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kakashi berdiri kemudian mencari sumber ledakan tersebut.

"SHANNAROO" teriakan Sakura membuat mereka terdiam seketika ketika melihat Sakura menonjok wajah ninja penyusup yang ingin memcuri gulungan penting yang akan di anatar-kan ke desa suna.

'Dukk Bruggh Duak'

suara tinjuan maut Sakura membuat ketiga orang tersebut bergidik ngeri ketika melihat-nya karena tinjuan tersebut melempar musuh hingga beberapa meter dari tempat-nya yang langsung merubuhkan 2 pohon sekaligus, sedangkan Sai sedang terbaring lemah di belakang Sakura dengan keadaan sangat menggenaskan wajah-nya lebam dan sedikit darah yang keluar dari mulutnya

'sungguh mengerikan' pikir Ketiga orang tersebut. sedangkan musuh tersebut sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa akibat pukulan maut Sakura, sedangkan Naruto, Kakashi, dan Sasuke hanya meneguk ludah mereka sendiri menyaksikan Mayat musuh tergeletak di timbunan pohon.

'Apa yang diajar-kan oleh hokage hingga membuat-nya menjadi seperti itu' Batin ketiganya dengan pandangan horror ke arah Sakura tetapi Sakura hanya diam sambil tersenyum ceria kemudian berlari ke arah Sai dan menolong-nya membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan Aura hitam yang sangat mencekam hingga membuat Naruto dan Kakashi bergidik ngeri sepertinya mereka akan terkena phobia setelah misi.

"Yasudah, Aku akan mengatasi Sai kalian duluan saja" Ujar Sakura kemudian membantu Sai berdiri sedangakn Sai hanya tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sakura yang sudah menolong-nya.

"Memang-nya apa yang terjadi tadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik kearah Sakura dan Sai, sedangkan Sakura hanya menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya-"

_flashback ..._

_"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sai kepada Sakura dan tentu saja dengan senyum palsu khas-nya, yup Sai baru saja memperlihatkan jutsu barunya kepada Sakura, sedangkan Sakura menatap Sai dengan pandangan mata berbinar cerah kemudian bertepuk tangan kecil. "HEBAT! Jutsu mu hebat apalagi saat gambaran ombak tersebut merubuhkan tiga pohon itu sangat keren" Seru Sakura sambil menguncangkan bahu Sai dengan kencang tanpa menyadari bahwa pemilik kedua bahu itu sudah terguncang-guncang dengan keras membuatnya terhuyung-huyung. "Y-ya A-Ariga-gatou" Jawab Sai sambil memengangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa berputar-putar.  
_

_'Sing'_

_Tiba-tiba saja mata Sai berkilat ketika menyadari seseorang sedang mengamati mereka berdua dari jarak Radius 10 meter dari atas pohon kemudian dari balik semak belukar, Sakura yang masih tidak menyadari melihat heran kearah Sai yang sedari tadi celingak-celinguk seperti orang yang kehilangan peliharaan-nya._

_"Ada apa Sai?" Tanya-nya sambil menatap heran kearah Sai yang sedari tadi Celingak Celinguk kaya maling lagi nyuri Duren. "Tetap waspada ada dua orang musuh yang mendekat satu di atas pohon dan satunya lagi" Ujar Sai pelan sedangkan Sakura hanya menganguk dan tetap waspada.  
_

_'Set set set' _

_Tiga kunai mengarah ke arah Sai dan Sakura untung saja dapat di tangkis oleh Sakura menggunakan kunai milik-nya tiba-tiba seulet musuh keluar dari semak belukar Sai sudah memulai Jutsunya sedangkan Sakura melihat ke atas dan sekali tinjuan dia berhasil merubuhkan dua pohon yang langsugn membuat musuh kehilangan keseimbangan.  
_

_Tiba-tiba dia merasakan tanah di bawah kakinya sedikit berguncang dan dengan cepat dia manarik lengan Sai dan melompat ke atas pohon, tapi sayang ternyata itu adalah perangkap musuh ada di belakang mereka dan menusukan kunai ke punggung Sai membuatnya tergelatak dan sejurus kemudian tak sadarakan diri._

_tapi tiba-tiba sebuah benang kasat mata menggores kulit Sakura dengan cepat dari atas pohon, Sakura terlihat sulit untuk bergerak karena benang tersebut mengingtanya hingga ada beberapa baju-nya yang sobek._

_'Tenang Sakura pikirkan cara yang baik' Batinnya sambil mulai memejamkan matanya mulai berpikir sedangkan sang musuh hanya berdecih kesal melihatnya seakan-akan dia itu meremehkan kemampuan Sakura.  
_

_"Cih, Dasar lemah" Ucapnya dan cukup membuat Sakura mengeluarkan Aura hitamnya, akhrinya Sakura menarik benang tersebut dengan sedikit keras dan cepat membuat jari-jarinya tergores dan mengerluarkan darah segar yang kental, dan dengan cepat meninju-nya terus menerus hingga teman satu timnya datang menolong._

_End of Flashback  
_"Jadi begitu ceritanya, baiklah lebih baik kita melanjutkan perjalanan saja" Ujar Kakashi kemudian mulai berjalan mendahului murid-muridnya dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju desa Suna dan tentu saja dengan tatapan khawatir dari seseorang yang bejalan di belakang Sakura.

* * *

Gomenne Karena fic-nya aneh dan gak nyambung, dan Baru di lanjutinnya hari ini karena waktu kemarin-kemarin karena gak mood Untuk bikin Fic.  
tapi Arigatou untuk yang sudah RnR.

dan jangan ragu untuk ngirim PM ke Kana !

Ganbatte Ne


End file.
